


Mommy Phase

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [35]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlotte is going through a 'mommy phase' which in turn hurts Nick.





	Mommy Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/gifts).



Nick leaned against the porch railing with a bottle of beer dangling between his fingers. Even though it was dark he could see everything going on a little further out in the backyard as Barbara had been smart enough to place lights all along the yard. 

Ellie was bent down beside Charlotte as she helped her hold the long sparkler in her hand, Charlotte looking amazed just like every time she saw sparklers. Robbie was near them catching Charlotte's attention as he held a sparkler in each hand, moving them through the air leaving a quick line of light in his wake before it disappeared. Paul was in the back part of the yard with George and John as they set up the little fireworks show, Nick could just make out George and John arguing about something before Paul smacked them both on the head, ending their argument then and there.

It had become a tradition since Charlotte was born to come to Oklahoma for the 4th of July, she was now five years old and it was something they all looked forward to even him. He loved visiting the Bishop family, it was nothing but warm and loving. A big difference from his family home in Florida. 

“Why aren't you out there?” Barbara asked, coming outside and joining him against the railing.

“Just taking it in.” He murmured. 

She frowned a little. Even after being a part of the family for about 6 years, he still struggled a little in joining in and most times would rather observe. 

“I'm sure Charlotte would love to experience her first 4th of July holding a sparkler all by herself with you.” Barbara said softly. Nick looked to see Ellie had moved her hand away, letting Charlotte hold the sparkler by herself.

Nick chuckled shaking his head. “I don't think so.”

“Why not?” 

“She's uh- going through a ‘mommy phase’.” He made a face at the words hinting that he wasn't exactly happy about it. “For the last two weeks she's just wanted Ellie, throws a fit if it's just me around, and anytime I ‘intrude’ she gives me the biggest stink eye a five year old can have.” He laughed dryly. “On the plane ride here Ellie sat two rows behind us ‘cause there was some mix up and she threw a fit since that meant she was stuck with me. Luckily the guy sitting next to Ellie was nice enough to switch seats before she got us kicked off the plane.”

Barbara right away heard the slight hurt tone in his voice. She knew it had to sting, it usually did to any parent when their kid wanted nothing to do with them even if you knew they didn't really mean it. It especially had to sting for Nick since Charlotte was a big daddy's girl and now didn't want him at the moment.

“Just give it some time Nick.” She said comfortingly. “All my kids did the same thing at one point, Eleanor herself was a daddy's girl and I know it hurt Paul just the same when she went through her little phase.”

He sighed and nodded. “Thanks.”

Barbara smiled and rubbed his shoulder before plucking the beer from his fingers. “Now come on, let's go sit on the grass and watch the show.”

Nick looked a little mournfully at his beer that she set aside before following her off the porch.

He sat beside Barbara on the spread out blanket, Paul coming to sit on his other side minutes later, clapping a hand on Nick's shoulder.

“Just wait it out son, things will go back to normal soon.”

“You noticed.” Nick groaned.

Paul laughed his booming laugh. “Of course, I still remember the days of Ellie trying to literally shove me out of the way to get to her mom.”

Nick's lips twitched upwards at the thought of a little Ellie using all the force in her small body to try and shove her dad who was a pretty big dude.

“Robbie you idiot!” George's shout cut through the backyard. 

The three of them looked over to see Robbie's shirt on fire right before George and John grabbed the hose, soaking him in water leaving behind a burnt and ratty shirt.

Barbara and Paul both sighed. 

Nick shook his head with a laugh, he wasn't even surprised.

John came walking over after giving Robbie a good smack to the arm.

“What did he do this time?” Barbara asked with another sigh.

“He tried sticking a bunch of sparklers in his belt.”

Paul raised an eyebrow. “I'd ask why but..with him it's better  _ not _ knowing.”

John scoffed. “Exactly. Hey Nick, leave the oldies-” He grinned and dodged a hit from his dad. “And come join us.”

Nick grinned and got up. As he followed John to where George was sitting next to a pouting Robbie, he looked behind him at where Ellie was sitting with Charlotte. Charlotte sat in her lap, snuggled against Ellie who seemed to feel his stare like always and looked up sending him a smile.

‘I love you’ she mouthed.

Nick smiled, ‘I love you too’.

* * *

“No! I want mommy! Go away daddy!”

Nick couldn't help but flinch as the words were thrown at him.

Ellie came speeding into the room hearing her shout. Charlotte ran to her, throwing herself at Ellie. 

“Sweets, why don't you go potty before we go to the park.”

“But-”

“No, go now or you'll have less play time when you have to go later.” Ellie said sternly. Charlotte frowned with a huff but went to the bathroom stomping her feet the whole way.

Ellie sighed and walked over to Nick, kissing him softly. “I'm sorry.”

He shrugged acting as if it was no big deal but the way he wrapped his arms around her tightly told another story. “I'm fine babe.”

“What did I tell you about lying to me Nicholas.”

Ellie tried not to grin when she noticed his eyes darken a bit at her using his full name. 

“Ellie..” He groaned out, glancing back to make sure Charlotte was still in the bathroom (she had this thing about washing her hands five times. Not four, not three, not six.. _ five _ )

She gave him a cheeky grin knowing where his thoughts were heading, the  _ only _ time she called him Nicholas was during sex. 

“Oops.” She said innocently. “I forgot.”

Nick growled, his hand going to the back of her neck practically yanking her toward him for another kiss, this one full of promises for things to come. Ellie felt the want curling in her stomach making her start to regret starting something she couldn't finish right then. 

Hearing the bathroom door open down the hall made them jump apart, Ellie's cheeks a little flushed.

“I'm reeeeeady!” 

“Right.” Ellie cleared her throat. “Let's go sweets!”

As Ellie moved past him, Nick's hand gave her ass a small smack. Thankfully Charlotte was too excited about the park to notice but Ellie turned and glared at him anyway. He winked at her, making her glare harder knowing he only did it to drive her crazy. God knows it was his favorite thing.

* * *

Another week later they were sleeping in their bed when the bedroom door creaking open made them both wake up, Nick opened his eyes to see Charlotte lifting herself onto the bed. He expected her to right away crawl across the bed to Ellie but instead with Leo tucked under her arm, she moved between them and curled herself against his chest.

“Princess?” 

“I love you daddy.” She sighed sleepily, right away falling asleep.

Nick felt his eyes water before he could stop it. 

Ellie looked at the scene in front of her, feeling her heart grow and fill with so much love for her husband and daughter. Her heart had ached for Nick these past few weeks watching him struggle.

“Looks like it's over.” Ellie whispered smiling. 

Nick grinned, his eyes shining with happiness that had been missing. 

The family of three slept soundly for the rest of the night and in the morning the mood in the house changed to a happy one as they ate breakfast. Nick making a show of flipping pancakes as Charlotte giggled and clapped her hands for him while Ellie stood off to the side sipping her coffee, smiling as she watched the two most important people in her life. 


End file.
